Hank the Miner
Palpatine Hank is a lead miner of The Mines and the main antagonist of the franchise. He is a minor character in King of the City part 2, the hidden main antagonist of The Mystery of the Brave, the tetartagonist of The Jedi: An Unexpected Journey, the tertiary antagonist in The Jedi: The Desolation of Smaug and a major antagonist in The Jedi: The Battle of the Five Armies. He is the hidden true main antagonist of The Jedi. Hank is a supporting antagonist in The Jedi: The Clone Wars. He is played by Bill Hader in the main series and Luke Evans in the Cat series. Defeats *Announces that he will kill Carmen (King of the City part 2) *Falls off a cliff and is melted in lava (The Mystery of the Brave) *Phillip and Carlos stay with him (An Unexpected Journey) *Falls into a cave (The Desolation of Smaug) *Gets banished by Thorin II Oakenshield and arrested by the Police (The Battle of the Five Armies) Fates *Falls off cliff to death (Carmen series) *Gets thrown in a tunnell by Thorin II Oakenshield (The Jedi) Goals *To kill Phillip (The Cat) *To help Carmen and Phillip show the way out (The Mystery of the Brave (succeeded)) *To seek revenge on Phillip (The Mystery of the Brave) Last words *"I'm going to destroy you, Cat! (Thorin picks him up) No! What are you doing to my cloak you fool hamster! (Thorin aims Sidious at the tunnell) Stop doing that!" (The Cat - The lines before he gets arrested with his boss) Gallery Palpatine Hank Sidious.png Trivia *He shares a few similarities with the following villains: **Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2: ***They are both devious. ***They are changed from good to bad and defeated by a hero. ***They are both traitors. **Clayton from Disney's Tarzan, Rourke from Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire, King Candy from Disney's Wreck-It Ralph ''and Dawn Bellwether from Disney's ''Zootopia: ***Both Hank and Rourke are after powerful items to use for themselves (the FLDSMDFR from Flint Lockwood and the Crystal Power from Milo Thatch and Kida). ***Both Hank and Clayton had their true natures revealed towards the main heroes before the climax (Hank to Phillip and Clayton to Tarzan). ***Both Hank and King Candy prevent the hero's friends to go along and break their friendship towards the main heroes (Hank to Thorin and King Candy to Vanellope). ***Both Hank and Bellwether presented themselves as friendly to the heroes, but turned out to be evil and manipulative masterminds. *The way he was eaten is similar to how the dragon in Shrek ate Lord Farquaad, both get swallowed whole but soon after a part of them comes out, Farquaad's crown and Hank's crown. The Great Shreeder ate him up. Category:Deceased Characters Category:New Characters Category:The Cat characters Category:The Cat Category:The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:The Cat: An Unexpected Journey Category:The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Destroyed Category:Main characters Category:Characters